


Cheer for me

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Cheerleader Loki, Established Relationship, Jock Thor, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor knows that having his little brother there to support him and cheer him on should make him want to try harder, play better.Unsurprisingly, though, Loki ends up being more of a distraction than anything else.





	Cheer for me

It's one of the first games of the season and Thor is almost shaking in excitement and anticipation, ready as always to play and, of course, to win. The opposing team is not at its best right now so they don't expect a hard game; he's sure that the victory is theirs.

As they wait, he scans the bleachers in search of Loki's face - his little brother always says he is not coming but in the end, he's the first to cheer every time Thor does literally anything. Loki might think that he doesn't notice it but Thor certainly does, his eyes usually following Loki of their own accord. Now, though, he can't find Loki anywhere and he can't help but frown.

It's only a few minutes before kickoff and the cheerleading team makes its way to the field. Thor is still busy looking for Loki and he reaches for his phone from his bag to send him a text to see where the fuck he is, partly worried that maybe something happened.

" _Dude_ ," Fandral's voice comes from beside him, his hand tapping on Thor's shoulder repeatedly because apparently what he has to say is _so_ urgent. "Is that _Loki_?" 

Okay, now _that_ gets Thor's attention and he turns to look where Fandral is motioning. He almost chokes on his own spit when he spots Loki. 

There he is, his little brother, taking his position among the rest of the cheerleading team and getting ready to start, wearing a little skirt and a crop top, maroon and white to match the colors of the football team's outfit, a pom-pom in each hand, his long legs and flat stomach exposed for everyone to admire. They start moving before Thor even has time to process what's happening and he watches Loki dance, his movements perfectly in sync with the rest of the cheerleaders'.

The grace and elegance someone can always notice in Loki's movements are now even more evident as he follows the different dancing moves with particular ease. Thor blinks his eyes after what feels forever and closes his mouth when he realises he's still gaping. Now that his mind seems to be functioning again and he can focus better, he can see Loki's eyes searching for his, a knowing smirk on his - _dark red?_ \- lips, like he knows he's ruining Thor and he's relishing it greatly, which - knowing his little brother - is probably the truth. 

"Damn, I didn't know Loki was so flexible, man," Fandral comments, sounding in awe and Thor forces himself to avert his gaze from his little brother just to glare at his friend before turning his attention back where it should be. "Hey, I'm just joking, relax," Fandral says - definitely not convincingly enough - and chuckles but Thor pays him no mind.

He feels captivated by Loki's every move and is almost sure he's going to faint if Loki keeps swinging his hips like that or if he lifts his leg up again, his ankle reaching his ear - even though, it's not a completely new sight. Thor has taken advantage of Loki's flexibility many times before - hooking his brother's legs over his shoulders and bending him almost in half while he's fucking him being the most important one - but _this_ along with the quite revealing outfit makes it hard for Thor to breathe. And it also makes him hard, period. Which is the last thing he needs right now but he can't will his dick to fucking calm down. 

By the time the cheerleaders are done and the coach calls the team as the game is about to start, Thor can feel his cock half hard in his pants, straining uncomfortably against the fabric, and he knows that the game won't be that easy after all. 

**

And of course, it isn't. All Thor can think and focus on is his little brother in that really short skirt and that cute little top that makes the muscles of his shoulder look broader and his waist tiny in comparison. Loki's lips - painted a dark shade of red that reminds Thor of wine and makes him desperate to taste them - are curled in a mischievous grin while his gaze follows Thor everywhere, making impossible for Thor to concentrate on anything other than him. 

They do win the game at the end, definitely not thanks to Thor who might have just had his worst game in his football career in high school. The coach congratulates them, -well, the rest of the team, that is - and yells at Thor who nods absently in agreement, impatient to go find Loki before he has to hit the showers. 

After a few minutes of more yelling, he finally grabs his bag and quickly makes his way to where Loki's standing. 

"You were terrible," Loki says in a judgmental tone when Thor is still a few feet away. 

Thor ignores him and instead he grabs his waist and lifts him up in a tight hug, making Loki squirm and wrap his arms around his neck. 

"I wanna fuck you _so hard_ right now," Thor growls in his ear and squeezes his thin waist, barely stopping himself from slipping his hands beneath the skirt and cupping his cute tight ass.

Loki giggles, sounding more than satisfied with Thor's reaction. "You're being inappropriate, brother," he says just before nibbling on his ear, his hand kneading hard the flesh on the base of Thor's neck, and it only makes Thor stiffen in his pants. 

He finally places Loki down but doesn't step much away, only faintly aware of the people around them making their way to the parking lot. 

"So, do you like it?" Loki asks and makes a 360-degree turn for Thor to see him, like it's not what Thor has been doing for the past hour. 

"You're gorgeous. I love it," Thor tells him as he carefully takes in every little detail the outfit and how perfectly it fits Loki, now that he's closer and can get a better look. "Do you think anyone will see us if we fuck behind the bleachers? I mean, it won't be the first time and most people are leaving..." He says, trailing off, and steps closer to Loki until his brother stops him with a palm flat against his chest. 

"Ah ah ah, not happening. You stink. Go take a shower and I _might_ ride you when we get home if I'm in the mood," Loki says and smirks at his disappointed expression.

"Loki, come on," he whines even though he knows that it's almost impossible to change Loki's mind once he's decided something. 

"Aw poor little Thor," he coos mockingly and leans to place a kiss on his cheek. "Don't take forever," he adds and winks at him before turning around to leave. 

"You're the devil, I swear," Thor grumbles and because he can't help himself he reaches towards him and slaps him hard on the ass. Loki lets out a little yelp but turns his head to shoot him a mischievous grin that has Thor's cock throbbing and him all but running to the locker room. 

**

Most of the guys have already finished showering when he gets there and by the time he's clean and stepping out of the showers, everyone is gone. He wraps a towel around his waist and shakes his head, his long wet hair making drops of water fly everywhere around him. 

"You still don't know how to do dry your hair, I see." 

Thor jumps at the voice, startled, and turns his head towards its source, finding Loki casually leaning against the wall.

"Jesus, Loki. Warn a guy," he says and places a hand over his pounding heart that makes Loki roll his eyes.

"I got bored waiting," he tells him, shuffling closer to him. 

"Sorry, I'm almost done. Let me get dressed and we can leave."

"Actually no, I changed my mind, we're not leaving," Loki says matter-of-factly, now stepping into his personal space. 

"What do you mean-" Loki leans closer and licks a long stripe from his collarbone up to his neck, gathering the droplets of water from the skin with his tongue - " _Oh_ ," Thor breathes out when realization hits him. 

"Yeah, _oh_ ", Loki agrees and this time he drags his tongue over one nipple, before catching it between his teeth and making Thor groan. 

"Are we just gonna stand here in the middle of the locker room?" Thor says, his breath hitching when Loki sucks hard on the same nipple. 

Then Loki pulls away, probably just to glare at him and roll his eyes. "Just shut up and let me have some fun, Thor," he sighs exaggeratedly and pushes him against a locker, Thor's back hitting the metallic surface with a loud thump. 

Thor obeys and exhales a stutter breath when Loki resumes playing with his nipples, licking and biting the one nub and rubbing the other with his thumb until they're both red and hard. 

He brings his hand on Loki's neck, squeezing slightly as Loki lowers himself even more, kissing his stomach and sucking faint bruises on his way down, and to Thor's delight, smearing his red lipstick all over his skin; he loves having his little brother's marks on him as much as he loves leaving his own on Loki. Thor lets out little whines when Loki sucks particularly hard on some spots, his hot breath that ghosts over his damp skin making goosebumps rise over Thor's body.

Loki continues licking down his hips, swiping his tongue along his v-line and up to his lower stomach again, moaning loudly like he enjoys it as much as Thor does, if not more. 

He finally settles on his knees and removes the towel from Thor's hips, tossing carelessly it on the floor and looking up to meet Thor's eyes. His lipstick is almost gone, a bit smeared on the one corner and Thor brings his hand to his lips, wiping it with his thumb. Loki smiles at him and kisses the tip of his thumb before closing his lips around it, sucking the finger into his mouth. Thor groans and pushes it deeper inside, pressing it against Loki's tongue. 

He takes himself in his hand and lines up his cock with Loki's mouth, the head nudging against his lips. Loki opens up for him eagerly, letting him remove the finger as he turns his attention to the hard length before him. 

Loki grips him and Thor frees his own hold, sighing when his brother starts stroking him at a languid pace. Loki darts his tongue out and swirls it over the head, gathering the precum into his mouth and making a small, pleased hum.

Thor watches mesmerized as Loki wraps his pretty lips around his dick, and moans as they stretch beautifully around the thick length. It's a sight he'll never get tired of and it's even better now, the little skirt that Loki's wearing only adding to the pleasant picture, making the sight just as good as the feeling of his head being swallowed by Loki's greedy mouth.

Loki starts bobs his head steadily, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his skilled tongue around the tip, taking it deeper and deeper until Thor feels his tip hitting the back of Loki's throat. Thor groans loudly as the tight walls engulf tightly his cock and he grabs Loki's hair firmly, thrusting forward before he can't stop himself. Loki chokes and moans around his dick but doesn't make a move to pull away despite the tears that start gathering in the corner of his eyes. 

Thor pulls slightly away and thrusts back in, both of them moaning in pleasure as Thor sets a steady rhythm, pushing in just deep enough to make Loki's eyes water even more but not enough to cause him to gag. Loki looks up, meeting his gaze, his green eyes wet and glossy with tears, saliva dripping down his lips and chin, and Thor groans at the sight; his little brother on his knees, looking up at him through wet eyelashes and almost choking on his cock easily being the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

Loki pulls away with a gasp and gets up on his feet and Thor whines at the loss of warmth around his cock before Loki shuts him up, crashing their mouths together in a messy kiss. Loki's lips are wet and slick with saliva and Thor can taste himself against his tongue when Loki deepens the kiss, hungrily shoving his tongue into his mouth, both of his hand gripping Thor's hair tight, angling his head the way it fits him. 

"Okay, fuck," Loki sighs once they break the kiss, panting for breath. "I _need_ you to fuck me. _Now_."

Thor nods and Loki is already pulling down the shorts he's wearing beneath his skirt before Thor has any time to reply. The lack of actual underwear hardly surprises Thor, who immediately slips his hands beneath the skirt and grabs Loki's ass, kneading the round globes in his hands and making his brother moan. 

He spreads the cheeks apart and rubs a finger over Loki's entrance, finding it already slick and waiting to be filled. He pushes easily a finger in, growling as his brother's body accepts it without resistance. "I'm ready," Loki pants against his lips, pushing back onto his finger. 

"Fuck, so wet and hot... When did you-?"

"When I was waiting. I decided that I wanted you as soon as possible and the history class was unlocked, so..." he shrugs and moans again when Thor eases in two fingers, scissoring them. "I almost came but I held back. I wanted to come with your cock inside me," Loki says and Thor groans at the thought of his little brother opening himself up, too desperate for his cock to wait until they get home. 

"Fuck, you're the best," Thor says, grinning in anticipation, his dick throbbing with need and leaving a wet path of precum wherever the head touches.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Now, stop talking and fuck me already," Loki whines and then he's dragging Thor towards one of the benches, pushing him to lie down on it. 

Loki is about to straddle him when Thor stops him, earning another glare from his brother. "Turn around. I wanna watch your pretty ass while you're riding me," Thor says and Loki shakes his head fondly and smirks before obeying. He settles on top of him, one leg on either side of the bench, his hands on Thor's thighs to steady himself. 

"Like that, brother?" Loki asks, arching his back to give Thor an even better view. 

Thor hums, satisfied, and pulls the waistband of Loki's skirt a bit higher around his waist, exposing his pink little hole completely. "Perfect," he says just before lining up his cock with Loki's entrance. "Come on, sit on my cock, baby."

Loki moans and starts lowering himself down onto his dick, a groan escaping both of them when the thick head slips inside the tight hole. Loki doesn't stop until he's fully seated, gasping and rolling his hips to get used to the feeling. 

"Always so fucking tight," Thor grunts as he feels his throbbing cock firmly wrapped in his little brother's welcoming heat. 

Loki doesn't give them much time to catch their breath. He starts moving his hips, beginning with slow movements that soon grow faster and deeper. He grasps Thor's strong thighs tight, nails digging in the flesh as he braces himself to his arms and lifts his body up before sliding back down. 

Thor grips Loki's narrow hips beneath his skirt, helping him fuck himself onto his cock, together setting a fast, punishing pace, both of them seeming to be too desperate for anything less. Thor watches as his cock disappears into his brother's body every time he sits down on it, the little skirt going up and down in sync with his movements. 

"You know," Loki rasps, his voice rougher than usual and thick with arousal, "anyone could just walk in, right now, and see us," he says and Thor only then realizes that it's true and he feels his cock twitch inside Loki, more precum dripping from the slit, arousal flaring up in his belly, hot and burning. Loki chuckles breathlessly, his pace faltering for a moment. "You like that, hm? Knowing that anyone could catch us like that? Your little brother riding your fat cock, wearing his little skirt, whining and begging for it?"

"Yes, Loki, fuck," Thor groans, the words and the possibility of someone catching them driving him closer to the edge. "I want everyone to know that you're mine... that no one could satisfy you and fill your greedy hole like your big brother does."

"No one," Loki agrees immediately, panting, picking up his pace. "Only you, Thor. _Only you..._ "

Loki keeps riding his cock greedily and with a desperation that Thor loves seeing in his brother, lifting himself up until only the head is inside him before slamming all the way down, making them both groan and pant. Thor starts to thrust up at some point, his body aching to go deeper and deeper inside Loki, to fill his little brother like only he knows how, to make him cry in pleasure. And it doesn't take him long to get him there.

Loki throws his head back and moans as Thor fucks up into him relentlessly with forceful thrusts, hitting his prostate with precision. 

"Loki... I'm close- so close," he groans as his movements start losing their rhythm, growing sloppier and jerkier. 

"Me too. I'm gonna come- oh fuck, Thor," he whimpers and brings his hand to his neglected dick, starting to tug at it fast, chasing his orgasm. 

They come almost simultaneously, Loki clenches around him as Thor spills inside him, making him full and slick with his cum, both of them sweaty and out of breath once they're done. 

Neither of them moves for a while and they stay like this until Loki gets up, moving a bit gingerly and reaching for Thor's towel to wipe his cum off his hand, before pulling his shorts on and fixing his skirt. 

Thor climbs off the bench right after him, shuffling to Loki, still naked. "You're perfect," Thor murmurs before gripping his chin gently between his thumb and index finger and capturing his lips in a slow kiss. Loki sighs happily against his lips, his mouth and body pliant beneath Thor's touches, but pulls away way too soon for Thor's liking. 

"Get dressed," Loki tells him, the moment their kiss is over, apparently deciding that it's time for them to go. "If you hurry up you won't even have to stretch me open before fucking me at home. I'll still be all warm and wet inside with your cum," Loki says completely casually before turning around, already heading to the door. 

Thor growls lowly - already sure that he'll have a boner during the whole drive home just from the thought of having his little brother again - and stops him, wrapping his arms around him from behind and biting hard on the tender spot on the side of his neck, making him let out a small whimper. "You just love torturing me, don't you?"

"Maybe," Loki shrugs and tilts his head to kiss the corner of his lips. "Now, hurry the fuck up." 

Thor has never been happier to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback is always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
